


The Thing

by one_short_fuse



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai finds an interesting toy online, and begins to have ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

Kai had been waiting for _ages_ for the opportunity. He'd seen the thing online months ago and had ordered it as soon as he'd been able to. He kept it in the box for the most part, taking it out now and again to look at it, to slide his fingers over it, to feel the different textures, imagining what it would feel like to play with. He waited, though; waited, sometimes with an easy patience, sometimes with a bit of trepidation, but always, _always_ with eagerness and curiosity. He never had thoughts like, "Why would anyone buy such a thing?"; instead, his first thought was that he needed to buy it _immediately_ , and with expedited shipping. And with extra lube, because if this thing was as good as he was imagining it could be, it was going to get a _lot_ of use. 

 

"Relax, you say. How can I? I'm _concerned_ , Kai -- oohhhh..."

Kai smirked as he pressed his thumbs into the nasty knot of muscle he found just below Uruha's right shoulder blade. "He'll snap out of it, Uru. He always does."

He heard another soft moan from Uruha before the other man replied. "Yeah, he has... But he's never been quite this moody before. He has -- ow -- been out drinking a lot more, recently -- a lot for him -- and he sounds so... unmotivated. Like he's lost his inspiration completely."

Kai smoothed his hands down Uruha's back, then up again, before leaning close to press a kiss to Uruha's shoulder. "You're a good friend, Uruha... but I didn't invite you over so we could talk about Aoi." 

If Kai hadn't been sitting on Uruha, he was sure the man would have been on his feet and out the door in moments. Instead he held on while Uruha tried to push him off, and quickly interrupted Uruha's protestations. 

"Look, Uruha -- I'm concerned, too. Of course I am! But this is the first time you and I have had any time to be alone in a very long time. You heard Aoi, he made plans to go out with friends tonight. He'll be fine." When Uruha quieted, Kai kissed his shoulder again, then left a trail of light kisses across Uruha's back. "Tonight is for us. We can see to Aoi tomorrow. Besides..." Kai brushed Uruha's hair out of the way so he could lick up the back of his neck. "I bought something for us, and I have been _dying_ to play with it."

Uruha did his best to look over his shoulder at Kai. "Dying? What is it, then?"

"Something I think you'll like," Kai said before kissing Uruha's cheek.

"Should I be frightened?"

"Probably." Kai leaned to the side to smile at Uruha. He kissed Uruha's cheek again, then wiggled back a bit to leave a trail of little kisses down his spine. "Frightened by how much you'll enjoy it, maybe."

"Will you tell me what it is, or is this going to be another one of your, um, 'excellent' surprises?"

Mildly annoyed that his distractions were failing, Kai gave Uruha's arse a little smack. "Come on, the flavoured lube wasn't that bad!"

Laughing, Uruha said, "Okay, fine. But the flavoured condoms were _not_ a good idea!"

"The kiwi ones were good!" Kai protested.

"Yeah, and I smelled like a kiwi for two days!" 

"It wasn't that bad!" Kai gave Uruha's arse another smack, and the look on Uruha's face when he looked over his shoulder at Kai said he was ready for the talking to finish so more interesting things could begin. "Fine, fine. But this one _will_ be excellent, I promise. But I want to blindfold you first."

Uruha groaned and dropped his head to the bed. "That isn't very encouraging--"

"Shut up! I just want it to be a surprise, that's all! Now don't move."

"What happens if I do?" Uruha didn't move when he asked, Kai was pleased to see. Uruha hadn't said anything, but Kai was sure there was an impressive erection hidden from his view -- there usually was, when he gave Uruha a massage -- and it would have been a shame if he had to send Uruha home before he had a chance to get it in his arse.

"Try me." Kai fetched a sleep mask and slid it onto Uruha's head, making sure it covered his eyes properly. He grinned when Uruha sighed.

"You better be right about this..."

Kai smoothed his hands down Uruha's back again, lightly, until he reached Uruha's arse. "Or what?" He asked, kneading the flesh beneath his palms. He'd distracted Uruha this time, he was pleased to see. "Or what, Uruha?"

"Mmm, I'll think of something later. I'm liking this too much to think about 'or what'."

"Excellent." Kai shifted backwards and stretched out on his belly. It was a little awkward to spread Uruha's arse cheeks apart from that position, but the sound Uruha made when he pressed his tongue to Uruha's hole made any sort of discomfort _totally_ worth it. He continued to lick and prod the tight ring of muscle, turning to bite Uruha's cheeks now and again, until Uruha was a squirmy, whimpering mess -- and truth to tell, Kai wasn't too far from that, himself. 

He stuck a finger in his mouth, made sure it was good and wet, and pushed it into Uruha's arse. He found Uruha's prostate and gave it a nudge, not at all disappointed when Uruha twitched and whimpered a bit louder -- Uruha always reacted that way, and Kai loved it.

"Are you ready, Uruha?"

"Mmm, yeah." Uruha couldn't keep still any longer, it seemed, wiggling and pushing back against Kai's hand. Kai teased Uruha's prostate a bit longer, and when he saw Uruha's fingers tighten into fists, he withdrew his finger. 

"Do you want it?"

Uruha's groan made Kai smile. "Yes, I want it," Uruha said, wiggling backwards, closer to Kai. "I want it, Kai."

"Good." Kai put his hands on Uruha's hips and pressed down, pinning his lover to the bed, preventing him from moving any more. "Stay still. I have to get it. If you move, I'll tie you to the bed and leave you that way."

It felt, to Kai, that Uruha's body melted a bit, relaxing even though Kai could still feel a quivering tension beneath his hands. "I won't move," Uruha promised. His voice was barely above a whisper, and Kai kissed the back of Uruha's thigh before getting up to get the box he'd tucked away what felt like forever ago. He managed to remember to fetch the lube and a few condoms while he was up. He _did_ want to feel Uruha's cock in his own arse, after all, before they were finished for the night.

"Pull your knees up," he said, giving Uruha's hip a nudge as he climbed back onto the bed. "Tuck them under." When Uruha had done as he was told, Kai smoothed a hand over Uruha's hip before opening the box. Inside was the thing he'd bought so long ago, had kept secret for this moment, the thing he'd waited so impatiently to use.

He hadn't been looking for sex toys when he found it, truth be told -- he couldn't even remember now how he'd found it at all. It was a bit larger than the usual dildos one saw in sex shops; longer, much thicker at the base, but narrowing towards the tip. Along one side of it, covering about a third of the thing, were little raised circles, fake suction cups like a proper tentacle had. Along the edges of that area were small nubs, more subtle than the circles. The rest was smooth, though the thing had a few gentle curves, and while it was firm it felt like it had a layer of softer material over the usual rubber of a toy. Kai thought little extra squishiness would be an interesting sensation – he was sure Uruha was going to enjoy it.

For the sake of a quick cleanup afterwards, Kai rolled a condom onto the tentacle toy before spreading a healthy amount of lube around the end of it. Now that his finger was slick he pushed it into Uruha's arse again to make sure his lover was nice and slippery, too.

True to his word, Uruha had remained very still. Kai was still amazed, sometimes, just how still Uruha could keep himself when he promised to do so. There was a definite tremble in Uruha's voice, though, when he said, "Please, Kai? Don't make me wait any longer..." 

"Shh, don't worry, Uruha. You'll get it soon." Moving closer, Kai crouched behind Uruha and leaned forward, his chest to Uruha's back. "I want you to think of something, though. Imagine you're at the beach. Feel how warm the sun is? It's good, isn't it." He slid a hand along Uruha's side as he spoke, over Uruha's hip and arse. He had another thought, then, deciding he wanted Uruha more on his back than curled up as he was. Uruha had mumbled something, but Kai didn't hear it, lost in his own thoughts and in the feel of Uruha's warm skin beneath his palm. After leaving several open-mouthed kisses to the back of Uruha's shoulder, Kai moved aside again. "Stretch out your legs." He kept his voice soft as he spoke, kept sliding his hand over Uruha's body. "Roll onto your back."

While Uruha moved and changed positions, Kai moved as well, getting one arm and one leg beneath Uruha. "You're in the water, now," he whispered as he managed to trap one of Uruha's arms between them. "It's cold at first. I can see how it's made your nipples hard." He licked one nipple and Uruha squirmed, letting out a whimper. "But the water feels warm already, doesn't it? So you swim out a little bit. You're all alone in the water, no one else is on the beach. You've been naughty and you've left your swim trunks on the sand."

Uruha tried to raise an arm, presumably to touch Kai, but Kai pinned that arm to Uruha's side as well. Uruha started to speak, but Kai interrupted him. 

"Something's wrapping around you, Uruha. You can't move your arms. But you aren't being pulled under the surface, so you won't drown."

The man still tried to squirm, but Kai tightened his grip. "Kai... this is weird, and I'm horny! I don't-"

Kai sighed. "Please, just play along? I promise you'll enjoy it! You'll get it, very soon now. Please?"

Giving up, Uruha finally went still, relaxing some. He might have said this was weird, but Kai couldn't help but notice that Uruha's erection had not wilted one bit. He lay the dildo on Uruha's belly, to free his hand and give that gorgeous cock some attention. Uruha moaned softly, and Kai knew the game hadn't been ruined.

"It feels nice to be held like this, doesn't it?" When Uruha nodded, Kai lightly bit the nipple he'd played with, then left a trail of tiny kisses around it. He moved his free leg to hook over Uruha's, parting Uruha's legs and giving himself access to Uruha's balls and behind. "You're helpless, now. Something big in the water has you trapped. You know what's coming, don't you? How can you not, when your legs are open like this?" He released his hold of Uruha's cock and trailed his fingertips lower, lightly brushing over and around Uruha's sac. A drop of pre-come formed at the tip of Uruha's cock, and Kai watched it slide down the head. Reaching lower, he teased Uruha's hole; judging by the way Uruha struggled against Kai, trying to free his arms, Kai didn't have a doubt that Uruha was ready. He picked up the tentacle dildo and pressed the tip to Uruha's hole, pushing very carefully, teasing Uruha with it.

"Please..." Uruha's voice was soft, as though he were too overwhelmed with pleasure to properly put thoughts to words. 

"You want this, don't you?" Kai asked, toying with Uruha's arse. "Tentacles all wrapped around you, and playing with you... you want it inside you, don't you?"

"Yes..."

Kai hummed. "Say it louder." 

Uruha cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes, I want it... please?"

Kai was careful and worked slowly, pushing in and withdrawing the toy until he could thrust it into Uruha's arse without any concern of hurting his lover. "How does it feel?"

"Oh, god--!"

Kai knew the answer, but asked anyway, "Is it good?"

"Fuck, yes! God, Kai -- more! Please!"

Kai gave up on the story, then. It was far too arousing to watch Uruha, to see the pleasure flitter across Uruha's face with every thrust of the dildo. The sounds Uruha made were sexy as hell, too, making Kai's cock throb where it was pressed against Uruha's hip, and the friction caused by Uruha's wiggling was driving him insane.

"Are you getting close?"

Kai wasn't sure that Uruha had heard him; he was about to ask again when Uruha nodded and whimpered brokenly that yes, he was close. Shifting his leg, Kai brought his foot closer to Uruha's arse, close enough to prevent the dildo from slipping out completely after he let go of it. Uruha's squirming wouldn't provide enough movement for the man to feel like he was still being fucked, but he'd be filled, and Kai knew that would only make Uruha crazier.

Now that his hand was free, Kai wrapped it around Uruha's cock and stroked him with a firm, fast rhythm. Uruha cried out, arching his back, and Kai knew it wouldn't take much to bring Uruha to orgasm.

He wasn't disappointed. He couldn't help but to moan as white threads of come decorated his hand and Uruha's chest and belly, and he didn't stop stroking no matter how hard Uruha writhed.

"Please!" he cried loudly. "Kai, fuck, _please_! Too much!"

Kai didn't stop until Uruha was so overwhelmed with sensation that he could no longer form words. He eased away carefully, watching Uruha pant and tremble, and shiver when the dildo slipped free. He kept quiet, watching as Uruha slowly came back to earth. He wasn't idle, though; one hand was smeared with lube, after slicking up the toy and Uruha, and with that hand Kai reached behind to prepare himself. He was not going to let that impressive erection wilt, not until he'd had a good fucking.

When it seemed like Uruha's breathing had returned to something closer to normal, Kai reached up and pushed the sleep mask off Uruha's face. “Okay?” he asked, watching Uruha. Even with the mask off, Uruha kept his eyes closed for several moments. There was a tension, there, that Kai could see – a slight wrinkle between Uruha's eyebrows, like he sometimes got when thinking very hard about something. Kai continued to watch, and when Uruha's eyes finally opened, Kai felt a pool of white-hot heat form in his belly and plunge downward.

It wasn't very often Kai managed to bring out that primal, predatory look in Uruha's eyes. It made him shiver. The longer they maintained eye contact, the more charged the air felt around him, and when Kai looked away to find another condom, Uruha took him by surprise, rolling them both over so that Kai was on his back, knees spread, Uruha between them. Before he could utter a word Uruha was pushing into him, the slow, careful movements at war with the look of violent lust on Uruha's face.

Kai gripped Uruha's arms as he was stretched and filled. He idly wondered if Uruha would have taken the time to lube him up, if he hadn't already done it himself, until he felt Uruha withdraw almost completely. A loud moan tore free from his lips when Uruha thrust into him, still slow enough so that Kai wasn't hurt, but with power behind the thrust.

“Uru--”

“Shut up, Kai.” Uruha had actually _growled_ the words before kissing Kai, hard and hungry and demanding. Kai was soon lost to pleasure, Uruha grunting above him while he whimpered and moaned, and it was a long time before either one of them had enough braincells to rub together to form coherent thought.

 

Kai was half-dozing when he heard two solid thunks. He tried to sit up to investigate, but Uruha had his arms tight around him. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

“Lube. And the.. thing.”

He smiled to himself. Uruha sounded tired, more tired than he himself felt. “You're alive, then?” he asked, pushing back against Uruha.

“Mmm. Must be. Despite your best efforts.”

Turning in Uruha's arms, Kai pressed a kiss to the base of his lover's throat. “Did you like my idea, then?” All he got was a grunt in response. “Come on, all the best hentai has tentacles in it.”

“Pervert.”

Kai chuckled. “You're the one who begged for it.”

“Does it sound like I'm complaining?”

Shifting so that he could kiss Uruha properly, Kai asked, “So, does that mean we can do this again?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Kai couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice. “What does that mean?”

Uruha tightened his hold even more, and Kai could hear the smile in Uruha's voice when he said, “That depends on how soon you're ready to be fucked again.”

With an answer like that, Kai decided he had no reason to be disappointed at all.


End file.
